


The Cuddles of Batflash

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, There is no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: OR also known as the four times a Justice League member caught Batman and Flash cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przytulanki Batflasha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106410) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> I forgot how much I like writing Batflash until I wrote it again.

**1\. Booster Gold**

Booster had only gone into the monitor room, because he needed to get Flash so that he could win a bet, said bet mostly had to do with if it was true that the Flash use to prank Batman all the time. Booster had $50 on that it was true. He stopped though as he found himself staring at the weirdest sight he had ever seen and he was from the  _future_. Skeets just hovered behind him like he was in shock to. "I-I'm not dreaming right?" Booster whispered to Skeets "This is actually happening?"

"I believe so." Was all Skeets answered as the pair stared at the two other heroes in the room.

The Flash was seated in Batman's lap, and Booster was 90% sure the Flash was actually asleep, with his chin on Batman's shoulder, legs spreed on either side of Batman's legs, and looking like his arms were looped around Batman's back in a sort of hug. Batman for his part didn't seem to notice or mind the speedster if the rhythm of his typing gave anything away(it didn't). "Umm." Booster began but stopped as Flash twitched and Batman paused in his typing.

Batman's chin sat on Flash's shoulder, his arms going around the speedster, and fingers hovering about the keyboard. "Uhh." Booster tried again before failing as he gets the full batglare. Skeets dodges behind while Batman growls out a "What?" the coldness in his voice made Booster shiver and want to retreat right out the door. Booster decides to wisely ignore the fact that one of Batman's hands have left the keyboard to gently run up and down Flash's spine like his a giant cat. Booster also decides to ignore the fact that he swears he hears the Flash  _purr_. "Never mind." Booster squeaks before quickly leaving and deciding to never bring up the fact that he saw Flash and Batman  _cuddling._ Alright he  _might_ tell Blue Beetle but no one else!

The rumor that Batman and Flash cuddle while on monitor duty flies through the Watchtower faster then the Flash running when he learns that it's brunch for lunch. Neither hero denied or said that it happened. Booster wasn't to proud to say he can't looking over his shoulder for a month afterwards.

* * *

**2\. Supergirl**

She had almost _died_. Okay, actually a lot of them almost  _died_ , and truthfully that was why she was even in the medical bay on the Watchtower. The medical bay was everyone's least favorite place and unless you were sick, hurt, dying, or your friend was hurt you avoided it. Kara paused when she heard Flash's heartbeat alongside someone's else's. She hadn't known the Flash had been hurt, and if he hadn't been then he was probably with her cousin. Pausing outside the door, she slowly opened it, she didn't want to wake up the Flash or Kal, but felt herself tense and freeze as she found the Flash wasn't visiting her cousin, and she also hadn't realized that Batman had been hurt.

She didn't say a word though as she looked at Flash who was half sleeping in the chair pulled up against the bed, half his body was on the bed. An arm gently thrown over Batman's chest, his other one curled against Batman's side, finger gently grasping the other hero's, while his cowl covered face pressed slightly into Batman's side. Batman who was apparently more awake then she thought, shifted and turned his cowl covered head towards her. "Uhh... Wrong room." Kara quickly said and used superspeed to close the door and go back to looking for her cousin.

She was so going to tell Stargirl about this.

* * *

**3\. Dr Fate**

"Can you fix him?" Flash asked looking and sounding terrified as he waved towards the large black wolf, with piercing blue eyes, a dark grey bat-symbol on his chest, and sharp white teeth that were half bared at Amazo. "Uhh you may not want to touch him." Flash said turning towards the android.

"Why? Is he not a pet?" Amazo asked and reached forward again this time ignoring the sharp teeth that were bared, and that snapped at his hand.

"Ha, ha... NO. No, Bats is  _not_  a pet, and  _please_  tell me you can fix this!" Flash begged Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate stayed silent and just watched as the human turned animal, looked like he wanted nothing more then to rip Amazo apart but realized that he wasn't able to and accepted his fate of being petted by the android. "I will look over my books and see if I can find a way to reverse this, for now I suggest you and... Batman retire to one of the guest rooms. Amazo can you show them to a room?"

Amazo paused from where his fingers were gently touching the black fur. He stared at both of them for a moment before nodding and standing while saying "Follow me." Flash smiled at the android and moved to walk alongside Batman. The wolf turned and stared at Fate for a long moment before going to walk alongside Wally, his large body gently bumping into the speedster at times.

"Hmm." Fate hummed before thinking nothing of it as he turned back to his books, barley noticing when Amazo came back in and stared at the chess board as if thinking of future moves to make.

* * *

Fate knocked once before opening the guest room door and pausing as he found Batman(still a wolf) laying on the bed, head on his paws looking like he was asleep, while also curling half his body around Flash. Flash leaned back into the wolf, on of his gloves tossed onto a nearby table, while the hand held onto the black fur, as if he had fallen asleep while petting it. Fate stared for a moment before deciding he could tell them both the effects of the spell would wear off in a few days, he closed the door once more and placed a small 'Do not disturb' sign in front of the door.

* * *

**4\. Hawkgirl**

Shayera knew Wally was hiding something from her, she didn't know what it was, but she would find out sooner or later. Flying the javelin was easy, and sending a message to the Watchtower, that they were coming in soon, she glanced towards where Wally was sitting. Or where he  _had_ been sitting. She turned in her chair, wings slightly fluffing as she tried to find the man she had sort of adopted as a younger brother, but only found the other seats in the javelin empty.  _Where did those two go?_ She thought and set the javelin to auto-polite while she went looking for Batman and Flash.

She hadn't been expecting to find both sitting near the small cargo bay, Batman sitting, back against the wall, cape pooled around him. Flash was curled in a small ball against him, the cape half covering him like a blanket as he slept, an arm wrapped tightly around Batman, while one of Batman's arms wrapped around Flash's shoulders keeping him close. She couldn't help the soft cooing noise that was threatening to come out as she looked at both of them, that is until Batman moved and glared at her. She just smiled at him and whispered "We're almost at the Watchtower, may want to wake him up." She just got a stiff nod before she turned and went back to the controls, grinning a little smug as she watched both come back to their seats.

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS a 5 + 1 thing, but then I got stuck and couldn't think of anymore so it ends here.


End file.
